


The Locket

by Missanna444



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, a shit ton of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/Missanna444
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world, Waverly searches for her sister, Wynonna, and meets an unexpected friend and companion on the journey.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been so long since the war began that no one really remembered why it had happened in the first place. All Waverly Earp remembered was her sister being dragged off five years ago. During the war, it had been unsafe to go out for long periods of time. If you left your home for more than an hour, there was a good chance you’d either be sent to fight or killed. They called it the War of Destruction for a reason. So, Waverly decided to bide her time before going to look for her sister. She’d never find her if she died along the way.

 

The war had just ended a few months ago, and society was trying to rebuild itself. Waverly was stocking up on provisions to begin her journey. It became routine for her, to go out and find food, scraps of abandoned objects, anything she could find to help her. She went out twice a day, at five o’clock in the morning and nine o’clock at night. Those times were safest, since police were patrolling the streets by day. The rest of the day, she spent researching everything she could. She had piles of old newspapers, books published just before the fighting began, scrapbooks of papers and documents she’d collected that belonged to her sister. Her routine changed, however, one June evening as she was preparing to go out. 

 

Waverly lived in her family's abandoned homestead. She'd been living by herself since her aunt Gus had left in search of supplies a year ago and never returned. She sat in her sister's old bedroom, reading something, when she heard a crash and the breaking of glass downstairs. Without hesitation, she grabbed a shotgun she kept by her side and crept down the stairs. What she found was someone climbing in through the now broken window. 

 

“Put your hands up, drop your weapon!” Waverly shouted, pointing her gun out in front of her. The figure- a woman, she could now tell- spun to face her and immediately dropped her pistol in surrender. 

 

“I'm not going to hurt you.” The woman said calmly, keeping her hands up as Waverly stepped closer. 

 

“Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house?” 

 

“I'm sorry, I thought no one lived here. I was just looking for a place to hide, I swear--”

 

“Why should I trust you? You're wearing an army uniform. How do I know you're not one of them, coming to take me away like you did to my sister?” 

 

“Your sister?” The woman frowned slightly. “They captured me just before the war ended. I fought on the front lines for maybe a month, against my will, before I escaped. I'm not one of them.”

 

Waverly frowned slightly and lowered her gun a little. “What's your name?” She asked. 

 

“Haught. Nicole Haught.” The woman replied, carefully lowering her hands to pull off her ID tags. “See? It says so right there.” 

 

Waverly took them and examined them quickly. The woman's name was imprinted on them, along with a symbol to indicate she'd been captured and sent back out to fight. She wasn't lying. Waverly handed them back and set her gun down. 

 

“Well, then. Nicole Haught. Nice to meet you, I guess. I'm Waverly Earp.” 

 

Nicole nodded, putting her hands down. “Good to meet you, Waverly.” 

 

Waverly frowned. She knew those words were just pleasantries. After the war began ruining the planet, it was never “nice” or “good” to meet anyone new. Even if you thought you could trust them, you had to be wary. No one was trustworthy. Still, something compelled her to let Nicole stay. 

 

“How old are you?” She asked. 

 

“Me? Twenty-seven.” 

 

Waverly winced at that. Her sister was only a year or two older than that.

 

“I’m twenty-four.” Waverly replied, hesitating before pulling out the locket. “Would you, by any chance, have seen this woman?” She opened the locket and pointed to the picture of a young woman. Nicole frowned slightly, examining it. 

 

“She looks… vaguely familiar.” More than vaguely, but she wasn’t sure how quickly she should admit it. “What’s her name? That might help.” 

 

“Wynonna Earp.”

 

“Your sister, I’m guessing?” 

 

“Yes.” Waverly’s eyes scanned across Nicole’s face and she noticed a look of recognition on the redhead’s features. “What is it? Have you seen her?”

 

“Yes, but only a couple of times.” A half lie, this time.

 

“How recently? Do you know where she is?” Waverly demanded, the edge back in her voice. 

 

“She was in the army when I got there. She’d been there awhile already. Then, a week or so before the final battle… she disappeared. Never saw her again.” This part, at least, was the truth. Nicole hadn’t seen her since that night so many months ago. 

 

“She’s alive, then.” Waverly said. It wasn’t a question. If she had reason to believe Wynonna was alive, then she would never think of it as a question. Until proven otherwise, Wynonna was alive. 

 

“She could be.”

 

“She is.” Waverly said firmly. There was a long pause before she spoke again. “You’re going to help me find her.”

 

“Am I?” Nicole asked with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t recall signing up for that. What’s in it for me? If you think I’m going to risk my life without any compensation, you’re crazy.”

 

“Look, I’m the brains of this whole operation, but I need some brawn. Not to mention, you’ve got a uniform and tags. That’ll help us get into places that we can’t as regular citizens.”   
  


“Or, it’ll make us stick out like a sore thumb. The war is over. The army doesn’t get the same treatment anymore.”

 

“True. But if Wynonna was in the army like you said, then we can find her through the army. There’ll be clues, at least.” Waverly paused, knowing Nicole was right. There certainly wasn’t much in it for her. And, in a world that was nothing more than a desolate landscape of crumbling buildings and very little hope, she needed a promise.

 

“First of all, you can stay here with me while I finish making preparations and doing my research. I have months worth of food here, along with clean water. You’ll be safe here, too. You’re the first person that’s stumbled upon this place in over a month. There’s no one else out here.” She could sense Nicole starting to consider it, so she continued. “If you do this for me, I’ll owe you. Anything you want. Everyone has leftover business they want done since the war, justices they want served. If you help me find my sister, I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”

 

“Even break someone out of prison?” 

 

“What?”

 

“A prisoner of war, really. A friend of mine was unjustly taken from us as a prisoner of war. I know where he is and I know how to get him out, I just need help. And you, I think, are perfect for the job.”

 

Waverly was silent for a moment, letting it sink in. She didn’t really trust Nicole, but this was the only chance she might get to find her sister. After taking a deep breath, she nodded. 

 

“Okay. It’s a deal.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally posted an update! I'm back at school, so things take time. I hope you like it, it's mostly a transition chapter.

The first two weeks of their journey were, perhaps, the longest. Even by the end of those fourteen days, they still hadn’t left the Homestead. By Waverly’s estimate, they could only bring a week or two worth of provisions with them when they left, so it was best that they took as much time as possible to plan before they headed out into the dangerous world beyond the Earp land. That, and they both agreed that they needed time to get to know each other. This was going to be a life or death situation, after all, and trust was essential.

 

On the evening of the fourteenth day, Nicole and Waverly sat at the kitchen table, eating their dinner of a can of tomato soup and semi-stale crackers. It wasn’t ideal, no. But when was anything ideal these days? Nicole was quiet for the most part, writing a few things down as she ate her dinner. 

 

“What are you writing?” Waverly asked once the silence started to become unbearable. 

 

“A list. You had a lot covered when you showed me our list of provisions. But, I think it would be worth it to add any weapons we might need to the list. In a situation like this, protection is just as important as food and maps and paperwork.” Nicole explained. 

 

“What’s on the list so far?” Waverly asked, shifting her chair so she could more easily read the paper.

 

“Well, you’ve already got a shotgun, so we’ll definitely need that. Do you have another one? And ammunition?” 

 

“Yes, to both questions. I started collecting ammunition when I went out for food long ago. We should have a good amount.”

 

“Great. What about anything with a blade? Like… I don’t know, a hunting knife or something? A firearm won’t be too helpful in close-range combat.”

 

“Maybe. There might be something like that in the barn. I do have plenty of pocket knives, though. You know, the kind that have little tools and things on them as well?” 

 

“Good to know.” Nicole nodded, unable to hide an amused chuckle. Of course Waverly had something like that. The young woman was possibly the most resourceful and self-sufficient person Nicole had ever met. 

 

“What was that for?” Waverly asked. She didn’t sound annoyed or upset, just surprised. 

 

“What?”

 

“The chuckle. You chuckled when I mentioned the pocket knife thing.”

 

“Sorry. It just seemed… so like you to have that. It just made sense that you would.”

 

“You’ve only known me for two weeks, Nicole. You hardly know what I’m like, and you certainly don’t know me well enough to find certain things about me predictable.” 

 

“No, you’re right. I’m sorry. It just… two weeks is a long time to know someone these days. You learn to pick up on things quickly. I guess it just made me feel like I’d known you or much longer.” 

 

Waverly was quiet for several moments. She hated to admit that Nicole was right. It really did feel like they’d known each other for months. She wasn’t going to let it get to her head. If she did, she’d start trusting Nicole and maybe even become friends with her. And for a serious task such as theirs, she couldn’t let it happen. Not yet. 

 

Nicole continued writing, occasionally looking up at Waverly, only to find that Waverly wouldn’t quite meet her eyes. She frowned, wondering if she’d said something wrong. Waverly didn’t seem upset, however, just quiet. Once she finished eating, Nicole got up and headed to the sink, taking their empty dishes with her.

 

“Oh, I can clean those up--” Waverly started, but Nicole waved her off.

 

“I’ve got it.” She shrugged. “Gotta get used to splitting up tasks anyways.” 

 

“Oh. So you’re not just being nice.”   
  


“Well. There’s that too.” Nicole shrugged, making Waverly smile a little bit. 

 

“So, when do you think we’ll be able to leave?” Nicole asked as she turned on the water so it would fill the sink. They got very little running water during the day, so letting it fill up instead of keeping it running was helpful. 

 

“I’d give it another day or two so we can get everything together and pack. Otherwise, we’re all set.”

 

“You’ve got the maps and the papers all set?”

 

“You mean the fake identification and everything? Yes. Truthfully, that was the easy part. I have the basics planned out, but the plan will derail pretty fast. Once we get to the military base, what we do next depends on the information we get.” 

 

Nicole nodded. Both of them seemed used to thinking on their feet, making her hopeful that they’d succeed in their two missions. 

 

True to Waverly’s predictions, they ended up leaving at dusk two nights later. Nicole waited on the porch for her to grab the rest of their things, dressed in an old canvas jacket Waverly had lying around, along with tan canvas pants and a t-shirt. It was inconspicuous and easy to wash. On her back was a backpack that held her army uniform, some food, and a few other provisions. Lastly, tucked into her belt, was her amy issued gun. She hoped she’d never have to use it, but she was doubtful she’d be so lucky.

 

Finally, Waverly emerged, dressed very similarly, with her long hair tied up in a braid to keep it out of her face. Her bag also held provisions, and her shotgun was by her side, held in place by a shoulder strap. 

 

“Are we ready?” Nicole asked, tucking her pants into her boots as Waverly pulled out a map. 

 

“Definitely ready.” Waverly nodded, a hopeful look in her eyes. 

 

“Well. Let’s go, then.” 

 

Each taking a deep breath, they stepped off the porch, starting to make their way towards the darkening horizon.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, consider supporting me at https://ko-fi.com/missanna444 ! Commissions for Wayhaught oneshots (and other ships) are open through that page!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really quick new chapter!

“We should have taken a left back there.” Nicole commented as they walked down a trail through the woods late one night.  

 

“I’m the one with the map. I know what I’m doing.” Waverly responded. Nicole gave her a skeptical look.

 

“Well, considering I lived at the military base, I can tell you that we should have gone left when the trail split.”

 

“Yes, but it’s nearly morning and we need a place to stay for the rest of the day. There’s a safe house just a few miles up this way. It’s a little out of our way, yes, but we don’t have a choice. It’s either that or get no rest and get caught in the daytime.” 

 

She had a point. Nicole sighed and nodded. 

 

“Fine, fine. We’ll go this way, then.” She agreed. 

 

They walked in silence for another hour until Waverly stopped. There was a small, unassuming log cabin just sitting there in the middle of the woods. The lights were off, but Waverly approached it anyways. She consulted one of her books quickly before tapping on the door in a complicated pattern. A key slid out from under the door. She picked it up and turned it in the lock. The door opened easily and Waverly stepped inside, motioning for Nicole to follow her. Nicole walked inside, silently in awe as Waverly shut the door and deposited the key in a small basket on the table. Without a word, Waverly led Nicole through the house until they came to a small bedroom off to the side. The door was wide open, as if to indicate that it was empty. Waverly shut the door behind them and put their belongings on the two small beds. 

 

“How’d you know all that…?” Nicole asked quietly.

 

“There’s a huge underground community, that’s how I got most of the safehouse information.” She shrugged. She couldn’t help but smile at the impressed look on Nicole’s face. 

 

“You knew exactly how to get in, where to go… How many people are staying here?” 

 

“There are four rooms, each can house two to three people. There was one other empty one, so I figure the other two are taken.” 

 

“How do you know that this information won’t get into the wrong hands?” Nicole asked, sitting down on one of the beds.

 

“It could, of course, but there’s always specific instructions once you get the information. If it’s written down, you have to burn it so that no one can find it.”

 

“You consulted a book, though.”

 

“I copied it down. And because I have the information with me at all times, it can never be taken unless I get caught. And once we’re done here, I’ll burn the pages that talk about this place.” 

 

“There’s still risk.”

 

“I know. But there was no other way to make sure we got in here.” Waverly said quietly. “It’s our only shot of getting to the base anytime soon. There aren’t any safe houses between here and the base. It was this or nothing.” 

 

“I know. I get it. I just wanted to make sure you thought this through. I’m not exactly well-versed in this.” Nicole replied and, for a moment, she looked vulnerable and almost helpless. Waverly’s face softened at this.

 

“What’s wrong?” She asked gently. Nicole frowned a little, not sure how much she wanted to reveal to her. Still, Waverly’s words seemed to tug at her, pulling her thoughts out of her mouth before she could even try to stop them. 

 

“I feel like I’m not contributing at all, like I’m not helping. And even if I was, I’d never know what to do. This is all on you. I can beat up five guys in under a minute, but you…” She sighed, shaking her head. “You could honestly do this all on your own.” 

 

Waverly watched her for a moment, studying Nicole’s face as she spoke. Quickly deciding that she was being genuine, she reached out to gently touch her arm. 

 

“Nicole, this is only a small part of what we’re trying to do. And believe me, there are definitely going to be things where I’m going to need you. Once we get to the military base… I don’t know it as well. That, and you know people there. Your uniform can get us in. You can talk to people who knew Wynonna, bribe guards if you have to. You know that place like the back of your hand. And that’s going to be really important.” Waverly said softly, though she wondered if that was really what was bothering her. Or, at least, if it was the full story. Surely, if Nicole simply felt like she wasn’t useful or was endangering their mission in any way, she’d just leave, right? It seemed, perhaps, that the stakes were higher than Nicole was letting on, but Waverly didn’t press. Not yet.

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Maybe I’m just in my head too much.” The redhead shrugged. “We should… we should get some rest.” She said softly, lying down on one of the beds. Waverly was surprised at the sudden change of subject, but nodded. 

 

“Good point. We’ve got a long night of travelling ahead of us tomorrow.” She said. Waverly was fast asleep moments after they’d climbed into their respective beds. Nicole, on the other hand, was still wide awake. It was terrifying how quickly she’d opened up to the young woman that she was sure she shouldn’t be trusting so easily. That, and Waverly’s hand on her arm had relaxed her immediately. That was a feeling that went beyond just trusting her. Nicole wasn’t sure how to handle that. So, with a sigh she turned onto her side and closed her eyes, hoping she’d get some sort of sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider supporting me at http://ko-fi.com/missanna444 ! Thank you for reading!


End file.
